Destiny
by Zoodle
Summary: What is destiny? Inevitable and uncontrollable? What if you'd made a decision but your life thrusts you back onto the path you'd left? Is that fate? There's only one thing I'm certain, there's a man at the altar, a man whom I love.Jasper/OC/Embry Ed/Bella
1. Chapter 1 : Destiny in the Library

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or the characters. I write for fun not profit.**

**In this story the Cullens arrived weeks before Bella rather than years. Just thought I ought to clarify that.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Torn<span>**

**There was another girl in Forks whose life was just as entwined with myths as Bella's was. Her story is just as heartbreaking and just as tantalisingly dangerous, follow Hannah as she desperately searches for her destiny, wherever it may be. **

* * *

><p>What is destiny? Something that will inevitably happen, something which you have no control over. What if you'd made a decision, but life still thrust you back in the opposite direction? That's what happened to me, I'd made my decision, as difficult as it was I had decided which route I wanted to take. Yet with a completely unexpected series of events my life drastically changed and I was thrust back to a life that I had turned my back on. Is that fate? Is that destiny? I cannot be sure. One thing I am certain is that there is a man waiting at the altar for me, a man whom I love.<p>

At that moment the doors launch open and the music begins. The walk to alter is the longest of my entire life. As I pass the aisles I cannot help but smile at the collection of beings who attend the ceremony. Vampires, humans and shape-shifters all equal in attendance, mixing together to celebrate my special day. It just demonstrates how people's conceptions have changed so greatly in the recent months. The cute vampire-human hybrid bridesmaid, Renesmee, who is gliding behind me, is testament to this change in perspective.

I see Bella, sat beside Edward; their eyes are naturally diverted away from me, focusing instead of Renesmee. I can't be annoyed; the room is dominated by love and excitement, besides they are simply proud parents. Bella had the same dilemma as me; having two fighting over her heart but my choice got taken away, made easier. I lost one of those who I loved. I still feel the pain, a constant reminder how life can change.

I remember how it began, the summer before Bella arrived. I'm not sure whether it would help if could turn back time but I'd just like to see whether if I made the same decisions I would still end up with the same scenario. The moment before I reach the alter I suddenly accept how intense the past couple of years have been, yet how lucky I am to be in this situation. I finally arrive and gaze intently into my fiancées eyes. It's such a poignant moment but I can't help but recall the heartbreak and tumultuous events that led me to this point.

...

**2 years ago**

I entered the smaller of the two library rooms and settled down; opening the book to the first page I sighed and stretched a little backwards. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone else was in the room, someone who until that moment I hadn't even heard them breathe. He must have been absorbed completely in his book and had barely moved. I gave him a slight glance and realised he was probably around my age, male, golden blonde hair, pale skin. His head shifted upwards and my eyes were met with the most beautiful topaz coloured eyes, my heart almost leapt out of my chest. I gave him a shy smile and he somewhat reluctantly responded. He looked anxious, nervous, as though it was the first time he'd been let out alone. No words were spoken, no formalities exchanged, I didn't even notice him leave. Yet strangely he lingered in my thoughts for the remainder of the day.

The following day he was there again, settled in the same seat, but with a different book. I opened to my page and began to read. "Settled for the day dears?" The librarian asked popping her head round the door. I waited expecting the boy to respond. Silence.

"That depends." I answered, realising the mysterious blonde stranger was not going to speak, "On weather and my father," I summarised.

"It's nice to escape into a good novel sometimes isn't it?" The librarian continued to probe me with questions, at least someone wanted to socialise.

"I agree," I smiled.

"And whatever you're reading must be even better." The receptionist added, it was directed at the boy, he merely politely bowed his head. It appeared he wasn't rude, just shy and quiet around strangers, a trait I often suffered from.

"Civil War?" I asked faintly recognising the cover from one of the books I'd pulled out several weeks previously. "I never got round to reading that," I explained politely.

"You should," He commented, his voice was a beautiful as he was; it had a silky quality that I desperately wanted to hear more of.

"Is that a book recommendation?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Has it got to go on my list?"

"It would be an excellent addition." He stated. His comments were precise, no rambling, short and sweet. Just enough for a conversation.

"I'm Hannah. I've never seen you in here before. I would notice as well, it's pretty much just me and a few elderly residents that use this place. They're thinking of closing it." So the rambling began but I felt that after exchanging a few comments and introductions were necessary.

"I'm Jasper. I just moved to the area."

"One of the first places you found was the library. I'm impressed."

"I like books."

"I like the smell of new books," I explained.

"Why do you like the library then?" He asked. "No new books." Was that two sentences?

"New books are 'A' expensive and 'B' I'd run out of room. I read quite quickly you see." I nodded towards the book in my hand. Although I actually hadn't got further than the first paragraph, I found Jasper's presence strangely distracting. He smiled and returned to his book and I did the same. That was it for that day, we knew each other's names and the silence was broken. As I approached the end of my first chapter I looked upwards and saw that Jasper had once again left and I hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye.

Minutes later I sighed; this book had not captured my attention in the slightest. I stretched and returned to the side section of the library, I searched and eventually found the replacement, on the top shelf. I reached forward; pressing my foot on the bottom shelf I reached upwards once more with a bit more momentum, my other leg flicked out backwards trying to give me some stability.

The shelf began to tilt. I was tilting with it.

"Ah-" I stopped when I noticed the boy from earlier, Jasper, he stopped it all from happening, one hand pushing everything back to the normal position. "Uh." I stepped backwards turning to face him. "How?" I swallowed, that would have taken serious strength. As toned as he looked Jasper was no body builder. "Thanks." I smiled and he reached upwards and pulled out the book I had tried to get. It was then when I noticed he was considerably taller than I had realised, over 6 feet, towering over my 5 foot 6 frame.

"You nearly killed yourself for 'Romeo & Juliet'?" He asked handing the book to me.

"I've never read it before." I answered still staring.

"Well now you can," he turned to leave.

"How did you do that?" I asked, not wanting him to leave.

"You don't need to know." He twisted his body slightly, turning to face mine, reluctantly joining the conversation.

"I think I do," I nodded my head as I uttered these words with an element of desperation and curiosity.

"Just be grateful I was here."

"I am. I just want to know how?"

"Explanations are overrated."

"Not necessarily!"

"Well maybe I'll see you tomorrow to explain," with that he left. I ducked around the shelf to try and wave goodbye but he was gone. Would he appear tomorrow? I desperately hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2 : Curious tales and vampires

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or the characters. I write for fun not profit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It has been difficult adjusting to life with just my brother and father, particularly when my dad decided that he couldn't cope with being surrounded by memories of my deceased mother, so we upped and moved to Forks and that was just over 5 years ago. My dad has become involved in a research project in La Push reservation near where we live and my bother has a job in some offices nearby. So I usually spend a lot of time either alone or with my friends. Unfortunately none of my friends share my passion for reading, well, Angela does but she prefers to buy the books rather than search around in the library for them, which is the reason why I always got to the library alone.

I anxiously pushed my head round the door. There he was reclined on the chair, book in hand. He looked more relaxed today and managed to make the library look glamorous, there is an air about him, and he could easily be an actor or a model. He made me conscious of my appearance, although I had spent more time planning my outfit today, I still felt underdressed in his present. After much deliberation I had decided upon a denim skirt, black ballet flats and a black long sleeved polo. I noticed that he was in a black jumper with a grey shirt underneath and dark jeans, contrasting with his pale skin beautifully.

"We meet again." I muttered settling down and checking that my freshly styled bob had been blown around too much in the window; my bangs were also still intact.

"You want an explanation?" his smile was slightly crooked it had an almost cheeky hint to it.

"That and some company," I responded opening my book.

"I might only be able to offer the latter," He answered.

"So I just have to accept the fact that you have super human strength, which just so happened to save me from death by a book shelf," I stupidly chuckled at a little at my own joke.

"I'm strong," he confirmed.

"You accept the strength part but not the human part?" I peered closer.

"You're good at analysing words."

"I try, it's the English student in me," he nodded. "So you're some kind of super hero? Is that what I'm supposed to assume?" I raised my eyebrows, I was definitely intrigued.

"Not that glamorous." I was amazed that he was maintaining this conversation with me.

"I never found superheroes glamorous. I'm not into that Superman and Spiderman stuff, their costumes are just weird. The only thing cool about Batman was the Bat mobile" I rolled my eyes at it, Jasper raised his eyebrows "I like fast cars," I muttered, immediately feeling stupid.

"You assume I'm the person saving people."

"Are you a baddie?" I asked laughing.

He paused. "How was Romeo & Juliet?" That was definitely a change in the direction of the conversation.

"I'm not usually a romance book person, I fancied a change." I explained, slightly unnerved that he hadn't answered my original question. "Finding it difficult to get into though, romance novels only maintain my attention for long. The whole forbidden love thing, it gets a bit monotonous after a while," he once again chuckled at my statement.

"It is dangerous for them to be together and to be seen together," Jasper explained.

"I get why people like it. I just don't like it," I answered. "Love should conquer all," I added.

Jasper looked away. Once again silence descended between the two of us.

...

I pushed the front door open, struggling slightly with my heavy rucksack crammed full of books. I was slightly annoyed that Jasper had left so soon after my arrival and that another conversation hadn't developed again. I guess there was no reason for him to be interested in me, he would have all the girls in Forks after him if spent more time out of the library.

"They're the cold ones." A voice insisted. "The exact same ones from all those years ago." Clearly my dad had company.

"He tried to treat my daughter the other day," My father's voice echoed through. He was retelling the incident from last week where I twisted my ankle, a trip to the hospital had been necessary. It was Doctor Cullen that had treated me. "Working in a hospital near all that blood, a vampire, it is just not right."

_Vampires? What kind of conversation had I worked in on?_

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"Hannah darling," My father appeared in the doorway, his face was anxious he obviously hadn't been expecting me home so soon.

"What's with the discussion about vampires?" I asked carelessly placing my bag on the floor with a thud.

"Oh nothing," I watched my father turn around and glare warningly at the men and boys in the living room. Many of whom I briefly recognised from living on the reservation.

"Well that death glare was subtle Dad, I'm not an idiot. Just tell me."

"Chris perhaps..." One of the men began.

"No," My father answered.

"For her safety," another man added.

"It's about Doctor Cullen isn't it?" I asked, settling on the remaining seat in the living room and beginning to massage my foot, I had recalled the name of the Doctor who had treated me.

"She's already putting the pieces together Chris," the man added. "She's an intelligent girl."

"He's a vampire!" My father explained, folding his arms and then trying to gauge my reaction.

"A vampire who works in a hospital. Not the most genius of responses dad," I rolled my eyes laughing I looked at the men embarrassed for my father. Silence. "You're not joking are you?" Yet again silence. "Well, what? How?" I frowned, shaking my head and looking at the floor. My mind a whirl of thoughts, not helped by the lack of sleep and aching pains in my ankle and why did Jasper's face keep swarming in and out of my thoughts? What had he got to do with anything?

"Just beware Hannah?" One of the men asked.

"What? Right," I nodded getting up, standing for a while and then heading into the kitchen and getting out some sauces.

"Pasta?" My father asked popping his head round the door, I think he had realised I was a little spooked.

"What else do I cook?" I asked with reluctant smile. I returned my focus from my father's face to the kitchen, pulling open the cupboards my mind began to drift and I found it focusing on Jasper. His topaz eyes relaxing, I felt like I'd memorised every inch of his face and every strand of his hair that framed his face so beautifully. The way my heart lurched when he spoke, how my throat constricted when it was my turn to speak. It was unnatural, his mere presence made me weak. Only one thought stopped me from falling desperately for him. He was hiding something. That something made him careful around me; every word he spoke was clearly carefully thought about, every answer cautiously provided. My thoughts were shattered by the sound of cars roaring into life outside the house, my father's friends had left and I knew he would return to the kitchen to interrogate me about my day. I quickly began fabricating lies about how I'd spent the day, erasing Jasper from every minute.

"Good day?" he appeared as I knew he would.

"Fine," I replied and once again Jasper's face swarmed into view.

"What's the smile about?" my father asked, obviously my thoughts were obvious to him.

"Just happy," I explained.

He turned, patted me gently on the back. "That's my girl."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'd love to get a few more reviews on this story :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A Racing Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight character, I write for fun, not profit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The following morning I was exhausted from a night which had been riddled with dreams of vampires and to make things worse in the morning I faced an annoyed father who wanted me to spend the day helping him with his research. I was relieved to finally find myself appearing at the library again, only half an hour later than usual. I was instantly searching for Jasper's perfect face, only to find that this time he was standing outside the library.

"Jasper?" I asked, declaring my presence as I approached the Library door.

"Hannah," he gave me a crooked smile and I felt the usual need to respond with the start of a witty and intelligent conversation, except I couldn't as an elderly lady almost elbowed me out the way to get inside. I'd stopped in a stupid place right outside the door, regaining my composure I managed to focus my eyes on his, which didn't help matters. "I thought you weren't going to come." Did he miss me?

"I wouldn't miss our little meetings for the world," I revealed, Jasper frowned at this, but before I could explain further he spoke.

"I was hoping that perhaps we could spend time together away from books," Jasper explained. I opened and closed my mouth twice; he wanted to spend time with me?

"No books," I repeated.

"No books," finally a smile formed on his beautiful face.

"So what were you thinking?" I asked shuffling away from the door, I seriously needed to steady the pace of my heart otherwise it would begin to attract attention.

"A walk, some dinner, a movie or shopping," He reeled over several different suggestions; I giggled a little at the last one.

"You enjoy shopping?" I asked.

"Depends on the company," he answered a southern twang suddenly evident in his voice.

"Well all of the options are good with me, so you can choose!" I insisted, wondering which one he would pick.

"We could merge the first two," Jasper suggested, testing the water with me, there was no confident edge to his voice anymore. That was endearing, perhaps he wasn't used to being around girls?

"Walking and dinner, that's a lovely idea," I agreed, trying to convey a normal level of enthusiasm.

"I already have a picnic prepared," Jasper revealed glancing across at his car.

"What if I'd have said no?" I asked. I followed his gaze to his car, it was gorgeous and looked subtly expensive, the shiny exterior reflected the cloudy sky, the only dull part of this day which was turning out to be incredibly interesting, would it hurt for the sun to shine on one day?

"The picnic would have gone to waste without you," he replied looking a little down hearted.

"It's reassuring to know that you wouldn't have grabbed the next girl that walked past." I giggled a little.

"I'm not that kind of person," he spoke his eyes focusing intensely on mine. Why was this happening to me? How did I deserve his attention? He could surely date the entirety of Forks, even some of the taken women would have jumped at the chance.

"Well lead the way," I spoke nervously.

The place he chose was beautiful; I saw how he nervously glanced across at me when we arrived there. It wasn't far from the library and there was enough tree coverage for it not to be too cold. He placed out a sheet, and the basket which he had previously retrieved from his car. The moment was almost too perfect, it was like I was previewing someone else's life. Amazing things like this just didn't happen to average people like me.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked, peering across at me as I took a chunk out of the first sandwich. Not wanting to be rude I swallowed the mouthful whole.

"17," I explained, almost choking.

"Oh right," Jasper answered.

"Yourself?" I quizzed.

"18, year above at school," Jasper revealed.

"Oh right, what's your surname?"

"Hale, yourself?" Jasper asked. I felt a sigh of relief, for some reason I'd been dreading him saying Cullen. I knew Dr. Cullen had some adopted kids.

"White," I whispered before taking a gentle sip from the bottle of water. "Jasper Hale, my superhero. My superhero that saved me from an incident with a bookcase!" I watched his jaw tighten slightly at my poor joke. "Sorry," I added.

"It's fine, I just wish you wouldn't presume that I'm a good person," Jasper explained.

"You stopped me from getting seriously injured; so far all evidence points towards you being a good, nice person. Also the reason for why I followed you away from civilisation to have a picnic," I indicated towards the fact we were surrounded by trees and well away from intruders.

"You are far too trusting. You have no idea how dangerous this is," I frowned; I seriously hoped I hadn't made a bad decision putting my trust in Jasper.

"I don't understand," I whispered, reaching for my bag. I assessed the situation, I could make plenty of noise, I wouldn't be able to fight him off, there was a hint of muscle under his clothes and although I was quick I doubted I could out run him. It shocked me how in a matter of minutes I had gone from being infatuated with him to being scared in his prescence.

"You don't need to," his face became strained, as though I was causing him pain.

"This was obviously a bad idea, I'm sorry for intruding on your time," I jumped up and swung my bag over my shoulder, "Goodbye Jasper." I took this moment to try and retreat to my car.

"Jasper?" another voice asked as two people entered our clearing. I felt the beating of my heart begin to relax a little, today was turning out to be exhausting.

"Rosalie, Emmett?" Jasper acknowledged the two people who had appeared; both of them appeared to match Jasper with their beautiful appearance. I felt awkward, caught between leaving, knowing that Jasper wanted to discuss things further and not wanting to leave the new arrivals, I hovered.

"These are my siblings," Jasper explained noticing the confusion on my face.

"Who's this?" Rosalie murmured, her gaze caused a flush on my cheeks; his sister and brother were every bit as beautiful as he was.

"Hannah, we met at the library," Jasper revealed somewhat nervously, was he embarrassed to introduce me to his family?

"That's why you been desperate to go there," Emmett laughed before noticing that Rosalie was glaring at him.

"I was just about to go," I explained, not even letting Emmett's response registered in my head. "It was nice to see you guys, um...see you around Jasper." I raised my hand and then hitched my bag higher and walked out of the clearing; I was determined not to look back. There was one thing I hated to do and that was to look weak.

As I headed back to my car my mobile began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered the call and jumped inside; pulling closed my door, grateful to be back in the sanctuary of my car.

"Hannah, it's Jessica. Fancy meeting up for a snack and a chat?" my stomach was rumbling having not eaten much food from the picnic and I desperately wanted someone to talk to, not about Jasper but about anything, just to distract me. Jessica Stanley was the exact person I needed right now, her continual string of conversation would make a pleasant distraction from my emotions.

"Sure," I chucked my stuff on the passenger seat.

"The grill in 5," she ordered as we spoke our goodbyes. I was grateful to reverse out of parking spot and get as far away from Jasper as possible. I didn't dwell on what happened, it would only depress me, and I should have known he was too perfect, there was obviously going to be something wrong with him. Life didn't give me idyllic situations such as that. The drive to the Grill didn't take long and it was easy to park the car, by the time I'd arrived Jessica had already got us both a Coca Cola and we soon managed to order some food. She started off with some pieces of gossip but it wasn't long before she started probing me questions.

"You've been acting strange for days," Jessica explained picking corner of her burger.

"I have?" Jessica surprised me, she wasn't that tuned to other people's feelings so for her to notice that I was acting strangely it had to be bad. What had Jasper done to me?

"Yeah," she frowned. "Also when three cute guys walked in just before you paid them no attention at all!" I rolled my eyes. "Ok Hannah spill!"

"Nothing to spill," I insisted taking a massive bite from my burger.

"Quit lying girl," she pouted at me.

"Not working," I muttered through a mouthful of food.

"Yadda yadda," she giggled. "Call yourself a friend," she joked as we all turned as the door opened and another customer walked in, Chief Swan.

"His daughter returns in a few weeks doesn't she?" I asked Jessica, I knew she'd know the gossip and it would help to direct the conversation away from me.

"Yeah, should be fun with another new face around the place. Breaks the dullness don't you reckon?"

"I suppose. Her name's Isabella, right?"

"Yeah, she'll probably tag along with us. No-one else to," Jessica giggled a little.

"Too true," I smiled.

"Have you seen the Doctor's kids?" Jessica asked changing the topic entirely.

"Nope," reaching for my drink and downing a load of Cola, I needed to think what I was going to say here, I couldn't let on that I knew they were vampires, yet I also needed to sound enthusiastic at new people.

"Ohhhhhh," she sighed. "They are soooo attractive," she took a sideward's glance and then leant forward. "I've got my eye on the youngest, Edward, he's going to be in our year!"

"I feel sorry for him already," I joked as Jessica took a pretend swipe at my head. "What's he like?"

"He's got the whole broody, intelligent look going on," probably broody for wanting her blood.

"Not your usual type then," I commented sarcastically but Jessica usually went for muscle and looks rather than quick witted conversations.

"He's anyone's type!"

"Sounds like he's going to have a fan club,"

"Well, there's 5 kids in total, only seen the two girls and Edward so far, there's apparently another two boys, but I haven't seen them around yet," Jessica was beginning to ramble.

"Right,"

"My mom said the Doctor's a total cutie too, although he's married of course,"

"Right, I saw him when I went to the hospital," I was trying to join in but Jessica was already rambling.

"The kids are adopted, something to do with their parents being in a car crash. Doctor Cullen and his wife are too young to have kids our age you see,"

"Right."

"The rumour is that they can't have kids of their own anyway."

"Right, Jessica how do you know all this already?"

"It's common knowledge Han, you're always behind the times with gossip."

"Really?" she didn't know the half of it.

"Yeah," Jessica took another bite from her burger. "It's spending all the time at the library that does it."

"Ha ha," I laughed at her and then decided to change the direction of the conversation. "So, how do you feel about school Monday?"

"Bored already," she shrugged. "New faces will make it more interesting,"

"The Edward dude again?"

"Of course," Jessica winked as Chief Swan walked past, I took a glance at my watch, and he always made me nervous, like I was doing something wrong and was a second away from being arrested. I guess I was just slightly paranoid. My internal monologue was interrupted by a text from my brother.

Locked out the house. Are you nearby?

"Look I've got to dash, I've got be home," I explained to Jessica thrusting some money in her direction before grabbing my bag and diving out of the Grill. Time flew these days.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella has nearly arrived and school starts soon. What do you think? Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters, I write for fun not profit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I didn't return to the library again, I gave my brother my books to drop off on his way to work; I wanted to avoid a fine for them being late but didn't dare risk meeting Jasper again. Besides, it seemed no sooner had the summer started than I was back at school stood in the usual place waiting for everyone to arrive.

"That's them!" Jessica yelped she was unable to contain her excitement any longer.

"Who?" I asked sarcastically and pulled my bag back onto my shoulder. It was another grey day in Forks and the thought of a full day at school was incredibly frustrating.

"The Cullens!" How could I forget the vampire family? At least they broke the monotony; I smiled at my own idiocy for craving some pointless danger in life. There had been a niggling thought in my head all morning, Jasper might be here. There was a strong possibility that this was the school that he was going to attend, I'd just have to wait and see.

"That's Edward." Jessica hissed and nodded towards a lone boy next to two cars; it almost looked like his siblings had left him behind, distracted by my thoughts of Jasper I'd obviously missed the others. As he turned our way I had to agree that he was attractive.

"That's fascinating." I muttered and faked some interest. Even if they were vampires, I was not getting involved, not joining the gossip and not going near them. At that Edward seemed to look away, I turned to Jessica who had begun to blush.

"It will be fascinating, when they're in lessons," she giggled. "Come on!" she grabbed my hand and yanked me across the parking lot and towards the side entrance which would get us to lessons first so we could grab the seats at the back and no doubt wait for Edward's arrival.

"Jessica Stanley I hate you!" I tumbled behind her as she dragged us through the crowds. I saw Mike Newton wave a hand in our direction, Jessica's eyes flickered towards him but he would get no attention this year, not with Edward Cullen around.

The Cullens weren't in our first two lessons but at dinner in the cafeteria the fun started again. "The big one's Emmett, from what I've gauged he's dating the blonde Rosalie. Then there's Edward, who I pointed out this morning...".

"...and have been going on about for week," I interrupted her flow having caught the name Edward, Angela laughed but Jessica ignored me and continued splurging out gossip and information.

"...then there's the short dark haired girl, that's Alice and of course there's Jasper, he's the blonde, shy one, he looks like he's in pain." She nodded towards the one sitting furthest away. Jasper, that was definitely not a common name. My eyes flickered in his direction, it was definitely him. I didn't know he was a Cullen. Jasper had said his surname was Hale, not Cullen! This meant he was a vampire. I'd been meeting up with a vampire!

"I thought his surname was Hale," I muttered.

Jessica stared at me. "I was going to get to that, he's twins with Rosalie. They share the same surname, Hale."

"Oh," my mouth stayed ajar, still in shock.

"MIKE!" Jessica yelped and I was distracted as juice ran across the table and onto my jeans.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sorry!" He hastily started to clean the table.

"I think I might go dry myself," I nodded towards the exit before pushing my chair backwards and heading out. As I entered the toilets I grabbed some towels and began pointlessly trying to get rid of the juice. However, my mind was still in the cafeteria and my eyes still focused on Jasper. I needed a distraction, I glanced into the mirror, I had pale skin like them but it lacked the porcelain finish. My dark hair usually in a short bob was windswept and there were flyaway hairs in every direction. I sighed, and hastily tried to tame it before dodging between the girls applying makeup to head back the cafeteria.

My mind just couldn't process the fact that the boy who I had been getting closer to for the past few weeks was a vampire. Did this change things? The first screaming answer was yes. Then I thought about it. I enjoyed his company. We responded well to each other. We made each other laugh, well, until the strange picnic incident, but I guess him being a vampire explained that now. It was then when I realised that there was a silhouette that blocked my return to the cafeteria.

"Hannah," I knew the voice. He had followed me.

"Jasper." I turned around; corridor was empty and strangely cold yet I wasn't scared; my heart was somewhat calmer now I knew what he had been hiding from me.

"It's not what you think. I knew if I told you it would spoil everything," I watched the expression on his face; he was almost disappointed in himself for upsetting me.

"I know what you are," I whispered.

"I know you do," Jasper answered and took a step forward.

"How?"

"Edward can read minds," Jasper explained. I made a noise halfway between a cough and a choke. "Say it and then feel how comfortable you are with being this close then." He whispered in return, he hastily walked towards me.

"Vampire," my mouth was inches from his neck.

"This is the point where you run away," he hissed.

"I don't want to," I pressed my head against his shoulder.

"We got on so well before," Jasper whispered, placing his hand in mine. That surprised me but I enjoyed the cooling sensation of his skin. I felt my face begin to blush.

"Could this work?" I asked.

"I dearly want it to," Jasper replied placing his lips on my hand, a shiver ran down my spine, I struggled not to show he'd had this effect on mine. "To history?" Jasper asked, swinging our hands around.

"Yes, to history," I agreed and allowed him to lead me the way to my next lesson, I didn't even asked how he knew what lesson I'd got.

Jasper accompanied me on my walk to my classes for the remainder of the day and that left little opportunity to talk to anyone else to try and answer their questioning stares and glares at my new companion.

That changed at the end of the day when Jessica finally cornered me. "Where do you know Jasper from?" I couldn't see my exit from the classroom and I was desperate to see Jasper again, I knew he would be out there again, his perfect face smiling every time he saw me. Who knew why?

"You know over the summer I went to the library a couple of times," I slid slightly to the left but my view of the corridor was still obscured.

"Almost every day!"

"I met him there," if her gave her some information would she let me go.

"Well you kept that quiet," she snapped. "Why didn't you say anything? You could have arranged a double date with me and Edward."

"He's shy and so am I! Does that mean that you're getting somewhere with Edward?" I decided to distract her from her talk about me with a question about herself, it always worked.

"No, but he's a working progress," she winked and bounced off. I was right; Jasper was waiting once again patiently outside the classroom.

"Jessica cornered me," I explained as he took my bag effortlessly from my shoulder to his.

"Sounds dangerous," he smirked.

"Incredibly, she demanded to know where I met you," I revealed. "Once I said the library she kind of got bored, besides she fancies your brother, Edward." Jasper laughed.

"I'll pass that on."

"Don't!" I squealed and pretended to punch his shoulder and regretted the decision, my fist stung. "Jasper, are you made of iron?" I asked and prodded his shoulder, he simply shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are, what are your thoughts? What do you think will happen?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, its been a while!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters, I write for fun not profit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Would you like to accompany me for a walk?" Jasper asked as we left the school building.

"Well, yes but where are we going?"

"My home..." I could tell he was throwing the idea at me, he wanted a response.

"Right..." He wanted to know what my reaction would be at meeting his vampire family. I desperately tried to remain calm. A pointless exercise, he had my emotions in an instant.

"You're nervous..."

"Well, what if they don't like me? What if I make a complete idiot of myself?"

"You're worried about making an idiot of yourself in front of 6 vampires?"

"Yes..."

"Come on!" he began to walk and I scurried after him. "You do like walking, right?"

"Yes," I answered. "Why is it far?"

"It's a bit of a distance, Alice assures me that'd you'll be fine with it though."

He was right it was a long walk but the delightful scenery was a distraction, after a while I was conscious that we had begun to divert of the road in a direction I was uncertain of.

"I would have never of found this," I was awed slightly at the location and was now desperate to see the house itself.

"We like to be a little away from civilisation, so we can truly be ourselves,"

"Of course, it's your home after all." I desperately tried to understand but was silenced as the house came into view.

The house did not disappoint. It was every bit as graceful and beautiful as its owners. One wall was made entirely of glass and I could just make out some movement on one of the floors.

"Everyone is home," Jasper whispered. As we approached the doorway I saw two figures, Jasper was quick to introduce them.

"This is my father Carlisle," Jasper introduced.

"We've met," Carlisle smiled wisely and then glanced down at my ankle. "How is it?"

"It's holding up," I hopped slightly on it. "Perfectly fine for now,"

"Excellent. This is my wife Esme," Carlisle continued indicating towards the beautiful woman next to him. Her heart shaped faced, framed by caramel coloured curls were instantly welcomed me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I shook her hand before another person appeared, Edward.

"Hello Edward," I replied smoothly as I noticed Esme and Carlisle watched this interactive with a bemused expression on their face.

"Welcome to our home Hannah," the exchange rather quick.

"How's the English Lit assignment going?"

"One of the perks of being a vampire is that I don't have to start it until the night before," he smirked at shocked response.

"I'm jealous," I grinned. "Don't fancy starting it two nights before and fitting mine in too?"

"Nice try," Edward smirked.

"This is Alice, Rosalie and Emmett," Jasper introduced his final three siblings who I had seen before but only from afar.

"Heya," I tried to remain confidence but no doubt Jasper and Edward had already picked up on the fact that the nerves were slowly taking over. Perhaps that was why Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie swiftly left the room.

"So when were you actually planning on telling me that you were a vampire?" I quizzed Jasper and glanced at his siblings for support.

"She knew about our family from the first day of school," Edward explained.

"Sorry about that," I frowned.

"Your thoughts were fairly entertaining, the fact that vampire family was going to break the monotony of Forks," Edward chuckled, it had a musical edge. This family was seriously going to give me a complex.

"I didn't know Jasper was part of the family though. Jessica delighted me with that piece of information." There was slight laughter among the siblings. "I think you have problem there Edward, she's pretty smitten." It was then when I felt Jasper's cold arm snake its way round my waist and settle on my hip. I felt my heart flutter slightly and hated myself. No doubt they'd all already heard my heart beat alter, how pathetic.

"Now you mention it, the future does look pretty interesting for Edward," Alice explained and as I glanced across at her it was the first time I'd noticed that her eyes looked a little unfocused.

I must have looked confused as Jasper provided an explanation "She's having a vision."

"Oh right, of Edward and Jessica?" I released a little giggle. "Come on you." He grabbed my hand this time and we marched off in the direction of the stairs. As we ascended the stairs I took in the decorations. An antique cross took pride of position above everything else. "Wow," I breathed as my eyes noticed the finer details, the condition of the wood. The cross was old and that was an understatement.

"Carlisle's the son of an Anglican pastor," Jasper revealed as we reached the top step.

"You mean that's..."

"Yes," Jasper turned his eyes narrowed once again on mine. Once again he tried to gauge how I was taking all this unusual information.

"I'll keep all the elderly jokes for Carlisle then," I grinned and a smile formed on Jasper's face as I followed him to what I presumed was his room.

His room appeared to overlook the garden of the property before it was absorbed by trees. The walls were almost lined with shelves, a mixture of music and books.

"Woah," I took a tentative step forward. "This is impressive."

"Thanks."

"Although it begs the question why on earth were you at the library..." I reached out to the nearest shelf.

"...I thought you knew that already." There was a teasing edge to his voice and I laughed.

"I may have to borrow some of these," I squealed as I saw some of the titles.

"Borrowing's good. It means you have to return them, which means my family haven't scared you off." His hands once again appeared on my waist and I slowly turned around.

"Not at all," I glanced downwards and when I flickered my eyes back up his face seemed closer. For several seconds I felt like we were about to kiss. I managed to notice the final slip of gold disapper in his eyes for it to be replaced with black...

...he was gone. Heat soared back to my hips as I desperately twisted around. I hadn't heard any steps, no gust of air as he'd moved. Confused I took several steps forward until I was out of his room.

"Hannah," Alice's voice echoed from downstairs. I descended the stairs, utterly bewildered by his suddenly disappearance.

"Jasper has gone hunting. I'm going to be driving you home," Alice explained as she bounded towards me.

"Is Jasper ok?"

"Yes, it was just that your blood was getting a bit much..."

"Alice," Carlisle walked into the hallway and placed a hand wisely on his daughter's shoulder. "He's the newest one to this diet; it's more difficult for him. He'll soon adjust," the tone of his voice was confident, that gave me hope.

"Ok then," I smiled and looked across at Alice who was now dangling car keys from her fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>This is where I beg for reviews, please?<strong>


End file.
